


Fruit Makes it Taste Better

by spnfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel being curious, M/M, Sam having dirty articles, Smut, fruit and sperm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Castiel has been really obsessed with fruit and Veggies lately. When the boys find out why Dean just has to test the theory out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Makes it Taste Better

“Dean do we have any strawberries?” Castiel asked poking his head in the room where Dean was writing down some facts from a Men of Letters journal. He looked up at Cas and closed the book. “Oh no you don’t need to stop working, I am sure I can find them myself.” The ex-angel said backing away from the door, the tips of his ears turning slightly pink. Dean got up and stretched, watching the ex-angel’s eyes dart quickly to his exposed stomach then back down to the worn floor. Dean tried not to notice; only he did. 

 

“Cas what do you want strawberries for?” Dean asked leading Cas towards the kitchen. Even though Castiel/Jimmy had once been human, the brothers still did not trust him with sharp cutlery. “To eat of course.” Cas answered with a slight sass to him. “O-kay” Dean answered slowly opening the fridge and pulling out the container of fresh strawberries. “Did ya want sugar with them?” He asked as he got out a cutting board and began to slice of the tops for Cas. The angel looked impatient as Dean sliced carefully. “Why would you ruin a perfect fruit with more sugar?” Cas asked. Dean shook his head but a laugh bubbled out of him.  
“Me and Sammy used to eat it like that all the time. You get a bowl of sugar and dip um in. Tastes real good.” Dean said as he cut some for himself and washed them. “No thanks, just strawberries will be fine.” Cas answered. He gave Cas his bowl of fruit and watched the angel dart to his room. The hunter shook his head and popped a strawberry in his mouth. “Whatever” he sighed.

 

The second time it happened Cas asked for peaches. Sam, Cas and Dean were sitting at the table talking about their past and funny stories when Castiel interrupted saying he wanted peaches. Sam shot Dean a look and Dean looked to Cas, whose ears were slightly turning red. “Peaches…Cas we-do-don’t have peaches?” Sam tilted his head to the side in confusion and Dean tried again. “We have blueberries? And still some strawberries. What’s with you and fruit lately? You’re acting like Sam!”  
Dean felt a sharp kick to his leg as Sam shot him a dirty look. Castiel was fiddling awkwardly with his hands and Sam spoke up. “I can make you some berries and ice cream Cas?” He offered. Dean watched closely as the ex-angel shook his head and stood up from the table. “No it’s okay. I’ll have blueberries.” With that he ran to the kitchen leaving both brother baffled.

 

A week later the fruit stealer known as Castiel struck again. Throughout the week Dean had seen all sorts of weird things that Cas was eating. He stayed away from red meat, hardly ate any dairy, and fruits and veggies were his best friends. Dean thought maybe Jimmy was like that too and when Cas turned human he took some of Jimmy’s traits. Dean lost count of how many times Cas had pushed away a steak, and grabbed a bowl of fruit or a banana. Dean wanted to question Cas about it, but the angel had been so strange lately Dean decided to put it off.

 

“Okay Dean enough is enough we need to talk to Cas.” Sam said quietly shutting the door of his older brother’s bedroom. Dean looked up from his book and sighed. “Dean! We have no more fruit in the house at all! Cas is bugging me nonstop about getting some more, I just went shopping three days ago!” Dean smiled and said “Hey! At least he’s eating healthy; we can’t get mad at him for that.” Sam shook his head and raised his hands in frustration. “I’m not eating junk food all the time because our angel is picky with meat and milk.” Dean sighed. “Cas get in here!” He called as Sam opened the door and said “Thank you!” Sassily

 

Castiel walked in and by the look on his face he knew he was in trouble. Dean could see how his eyes shifted down and how he scuttled in the room and stood against the wall closest to the door. Sam took a seat on Dean’s bed and motioned for Dean to start talking. Of course Dean HAD to be the one to bring it up to Cas. Well, fine.  
“Cas why are you eating so much fruit?” Dean said bluntly. Sam stared him down and Cas shook his head. “Idunno” He mumbled, sounding like a moody teenager. Sam threw his hands up and said “Cas! You’re eating us out of house and home with fruits and veggies, try meat or milk.” The room was silent as Cas cocked his head to the side. “Sam, I can assure you that you boys have four walls around you, therefor I am not eating you out of house and home.” Dean laughed and Sam leaned back on the bed and whipped his hands over his face. “It’s an expression Cas.” He explained, voice muffled.

 

“Oh.” Was all Castiel could say.

 

Dean knew if he didn’t speak up they would be buying fresh fruit every day so he tried again. “Cas its good you’re eating healthy, but you need other food groups too. You can’t just survive on fruit and veggies all your life.” Cas nodded slowly and pushed himself up against the wall. “So you’re going to tell us why you’re eating all this or we will put a lock on the fridge.”

 

Castiel’s eyes shot open and he flung his hands out. “NO!” He shouted. Sam sat up and ran his fingers through his hair as Dean smirked due to Castiel’s reaction. “Why not Cas? Why is fruit so important? I mean good you like it but hell you eat…a lot of it.” Sam said. Castiel blushed ad scuffed his shoes against the floor. The air in the room grew hot and Dean knew something big was happening.

 

“Did you want Sam to leave the room? Just talk to me?” Dean asked. Sam shouted an offended “hey!” And Cas eyed the two boys. “Me and him share a more profound bond remember!” Dean said adding air quotes and shooting Sam an eat shit grin. “He’s eating MY fruit! You don’t even like fruit!” Sam shot back leaning forward on the bed. “So! I eat fruit once in a while.” Dean shot back getting out of the chair. Sam stood up as well and Castiel shrunk against the wall. “Eating one apple does not count as eating healthy Dean.” Sam said with a sigh. Just as Dean was about to argue about his brothers “stupid eating habits” Cas put his hand on both boys shoulders and pushed them away from each other.  
“Sit on the bed.” He commanded. Both boys did so as Castiel took Dean’s desk chair. “This whole fruit eating thing happened when I was searching on Sam’s computer…device…thing.” Cas said twisting his fingers together.

 

Dean smiled and remembered the memory of Cas first learning about the computer. It took Sam almost two weeks to teach Cas that the computer was not “possessed.” or “witchcraft.” It took even longer to get Cas to stop going through Sam’s folders on the computer where he had his saved items. Dean can remember eating chicken with Sam and Cas, who was fiddling with the computer. A loud moan came out of the speakers and Dean dropped his fork and Sam stared at the table and a deep blush appeared on his cheeks. “Sam you have pornography on here?” Cas asked as he leaned forward watching intently. Sam slammed the lid closed and didn’t let Cas go “exploring” on the computer for a week.  
“I found a bookmarked article that I wanted to read on.” Sam’s leg twitched slightly and Dean got a nervous feeling his stomach. An article couldn’t be bad…right?  
“What article Cas?” Sam asked as he leaned forward. Dean could see Sam’s mind going into overdrive thinking of every article he had bookmarked. Dean smiled as Cas continued. “The reason I am eating so much fruit is because of this article I found on Sam’s computer…” Cas said, trying to stall as much as possible. Suddenly Sam stood up and his face showed pure horror. 

“You didn’t! Cas. P.Please tell me you….!” Dean looked at his brother’s face, which was beyond red. Cas looked down at his hands ashamed and nodded. “It wasn’t labeled correctly.” He argued. The younger Winchester threw his hands up and angrily said “Cas, what did I say about snooping!” Sam shouted as he began to pace the room. “Anyone gonna tell me what’s going on?” Dean asked in a small voice. “Sam you need to properly label things! If it says ‘why fruit is good’ it’s not my fault!” Cas shouted back. Sam stopped pacing and faced the angel. “God Cas you gotta stop snooping. Stick to the internet, that way it’s your own fault for looking at things!” Sam replied messing his hair more.  
“Dean tell Sam it’s not my fault.” Cas said finally turning to the older Winchester. “Um Cas I would but I have no idea what’s going on or what this article was.” Dean added a little laugh at the end and Cas blew out a breath. “The article was on what foods to eat to make your sperm taste better!” Cas said eying both boys.

 

The room fell silent. Cas looked at the floor with a blush very prominent on his cheeks. Sam looked like he was going to explode, his eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped. “you-you what?” Dean stammered, looking at Cas who finally tore his gaze from the floor to look up. “I found an article on Sam’s computer about what foods to eat to make your ejaculation taste better. Fruit and Veggies do it. Especially berries. Milk makes it taste sour and meat is supposed to be bad too.” Cas informed the boys.  
“Why do you have that?” Dean asked turning to his brother. Sam stared up in horror and Dean swallowed hard “A-actually don’t tell me if your sexually active or when you are. God please.” Sam blushed further and said “Kept it for a rainy day. You never know.” 

“Does it work?” Dean asked both men. He had never heard of this concept, girls and guys were always good to swallow him and never complained. However now Dean was intrigued. “Never got to try it.” Sam mumbled. Cas agreed and Dean cocked his head to the side. “Sam bring me the laptop. I want to read it.” He said. Sam turned slightly green and Dean repeated the sentence. 

 

“Fine. But I’m not going to read it with you. I’ll go on a food run.” Sam quickly said. He ran to the other room and brought out the laptop and handed it to Dean. Sam then grabbed the impala keys and made a beeline towards the door.

 

Dean opened the tab and soon found the article. As he read through his eyebrows shot up. Everything that Cas was eating was to make your cum taste better. Dean never thought your food could affect the taste and he started to feel bad for the people he had been with. Dean loved meat products the best. “This is actually really interesting.” Dean mumbled as he eyed Castiel who seemed to be reading the article again.

“How long does it take to work?” Dean asked as he closed the laptop and looked to Cas. It was obvious the angel had done more research on it and Cas blushed red. “They say about two weeks. I have no idea if it worked cause…” Castiel's voice tapered off and Dean knew why. The ex-angel’s last hookup wasn’t so great after she decided she wanted to kill him. Since then Cas had kept to himself and didn’t really speak about her at all.

 

Dean felt Cas shift on the bed and he looked over. Cas was slightly red and he was looking at the floor again. Dean followed Castiel’s gaze down and suddenly his eyes landed on the ex-angel’s lap. Cas was hard. Not just half hard, he was fully ready to explode from being horny hard. Dean could see the bump in Castiel’s pants and he was biting his lip.  
Dean knew it was a bad idea. Cas was a former angel after all. How bad would it be to get on his knees and suck the angel’s dick? As Dean thought about it his own dick rose to attention. He could see Castiel squirming beside him trying to make it not obvious and trying to get friction on his raging hard on. Dean knew he shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. But a small whine from Cas was enough to make up his mind.

 

“Take off your pants.” Dean instructed as he stood up. Cas looked up and his pupils were blown wide. “W-Why?” Castiel asked, though he was already undoing his dress pants. “I want to test out the article…for scientific research.” Dean said with a smirk as Cas lifted his hips to get his constricting pants off. Boxers came next and soon enough he was naked and ready in front of Dean.

 

The hunter had seen other cocks. Of course he had but none were like Castiel’s. His cock was thick and the perfect size. Pre-cum oozed out the tip and the mushroom like head was red from lack of attention. Dean got on his knees and kissed the side of the other man’s shaft, causing Cas to squirm and a low moan to rip from his throat. “D-I need you.” Cas said as he placed his palm on the back of Dean’s hand and guided it towards his needy dick.

 

Dean licked the pre-cum and smiled. It was still bitter but there was a slight fruity taste to it. He shot Cas a wink before taking the whole head in his mouth and sucking hard. Cas whined and gripped and Dean’s short hair as he began to bob his head slow then quickly than slow again. He could feel the heat radiating off Cas and he reached up and tickled the man’s balls.

 

“Dean! UGH” Cas whined as Dean took the dick in further. His nose nudged Castiel’s mess of dark pubic hair and he bobbed up before his gag reflex could kick in. He licked at the head and sucked hard. Whatever was not in his mouth Dean gripped with his hand and jerked the angel off.  
The room was filled with whines and moans and Dean knew Cas was close. He could feel his own dick pulsing in his pants and he pressed down hard to relieve some pressure. ‘Dee-close-sp-more-bab-baby-more!” Cas called out in a broken whine. Dean jerked him harder and felt his dick twitch. He sucked on the head just as the first spurt of cum came out the top.

 

It was fruity. It tasted salty but also like a berry. The strawberries were prominent in the taste and Dean milked Cas harder. All of him cum tasted fruity with a slight salt taste to it. Dean had to admit that it tasted really really good. Once Castiel was done Dean stood up and smiled. The ex-angel was covered in sweat and was trying to regain his breath. “Tastes like fruit.” Dean said with a smirk as he fell on the bed next to the angel. “Guess it works.” Cas mumbled as he smiled and kissed Dean’s nose. 

 

“We should tell your brother of our ‘scientific research’” Cas said with a grin as he finally regained his breath. Dean barked out a laugh and assured Cas his brother would not want to hear of his sexual adventures. “Your turn.” Cas growled as he reached for Dean’s belt. His dick gave a pleasing pulse and Dean took the angel’s hands. “But Cas I haven’t eaten healthy in days.” He said. Cas smirked and continued to take off Dean’s pants. “I don’t really care. We’ll start that later. As for now…I’ve got to take care of you.” He said kissing Dean hard.

**Author's Note:**

> The Fruit making sperm taste better is actually true. Don't ask how i know that but there are alot of articles on it. This was super fun to write.


End file.
